


A death notice

by r0am3r



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0am3r/pseuds/r0am3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inform the sad news to the left family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A death notice

\- 무슨 일인가.  
\- 곤도르의 뿔피리가 돌아왔습니다.  
\- 뿔피리라니. 그럼 보로미르는?

시종은 파라미르의 시선을 피해 고개를 떨궜다. 누구를 둘러보아도 파라미르의 물음에 대답하거나 그를 마주보는 사람이 없었다. 맙소사. 그럴리가 없다. 보로미르가? 내 형이? 파라미르는 아버지를 찾아 달렸다. 그가 섭정의 홀로 들어가려하자 시종들이 그를 막았다. 지금은 들어가지 않으시는게 좋겠어요. 그 말을 하기가 무섭게 물건이 땅에 부딪혀 뒹구는 소음이 바깥까지 세어나왔다. 울음소리인듯 고통에찬 신음소리가 홀안에서 메아리쳐 울리고 있었다. 파라미르는 자신들을 막아서는 시종들을 몸으로 밀며 앞으로 한 발자국을 더 내딛었다. 그 안으로 들어가고 싶었다. 어머니도 형도 세상에 없다면 이제 그에게 남은 가족은 아버지뿐이었다. 형을 잃은 슬픔과 아픔을 아버지가 아니라면 대체 이 세상의 누구와 함께 나눈단 말인가. 아버지를 끌어안고 울고 싶었다. 형을 그리워하며 소리치고 싶었다. 이 세상에 보로미르가 없다니. 이제 그를 영영 볼 수 없다니.

하지만 아버지가 자신에게 과연 손을 뻗으실까 안겨 울 수 있도록 품을 내어주실까 파라미르는 자신할 수가 없었다. 잠시 멈칫 거리는 사이 홀안에서 나던 소음이 사라지고 고요해졌다. 시종들의 말을 막은 파라미르는 홀안에서 아무런 소리도 들리지않는 것이 확실해지자 자신을 막아서는 시종들을 밀어내고 홀의 문을 열었다. 홀의 중앙에 쓰러져있는 인영이 눈에 들어왔다. 파라미르는 아버지를 향해 뛰다시피 걸었다. 차가운 바닥에 쓰러진 데네소르는 의식을 잃은 와중에도 둘로 쪼개진 뿔피리를 꼭 잡고 있었다.

파라미르는 직접 아버지를 부축해서 방으로 모셨다. 데네소르는 많이 나이들어보였고 약해보였다. 작은 아들에게 고함을 칠때는 나이를 잊은 듯해 보였지만 그의 아버지는 노쇠해져있었다. 이제 형은 없었다. 어머니를 잃은 보로미르가 파라미르에게 애정을 쏟았던 것처럼 형을 잃은 파라미르는 그에게서 받았던 애정을 아낌없이 아버지에게 쏟고 싶었다. 파라미르는 아버지의 곁을 한 순간도 비우지않고 지켰다. 아버지가 정신이 들으셨을 때 곁에 있어드리고 싶었다. 쁠피리를 생명줄 마냥 꼭 잡은 데네소르의 손은 딱딱하게 경직되어 있었다. 파라미르는 그가 좀더 편하게 쉴수 있도록 조심스럽게 아버지의 손가락을 폈다. 굳은 손가락을 펴자 새하얗게 질려있던 손끝에 겨우 핏기가 돌았다. 파라미르가 데네소르의 약지를 펴고 있을 때였다.

\- 네가 감히.. 죽은 형의 것을 탐하는 게냐?

파라미르는 깜짝 놀라 아버지의 손을 떨어트리고 그의 얼굴을 올려다 보았다.

\- 아뇨, 뿔피리 때문이 아닙니다. 저는 그저,  
\- 듣기 싫다. 이 욕심많은 것. 기회가 이때다 싶었더냐! 내가 죽기전엔 어림도 없다!

데네소르는 파라미르를 한껏 노려보았고 파라미르는 아버지를 마주보다 곧 시선을 내렸다. 그는 아버지를 화나게 하고 싶었던 것이 아니었다. 파라미르가 몸을 일으켜자 데네소르는 살았다는 듯이 시종들을 불렀다. 부축을 받으며 데네소르가 팔을 휘두르며 소리쳤다.

\- 썩 내 방에서 나가거라!

파라미르는 자신의 목소리조차 듣기 싫어하는 아버지에게 더 말을 붙이지 못하고 목례를 한 채 침실에서 빠져나왔다.

   
   
   
   
   



End file.
